Please, Don't Leave Me
by BrissLizzbeth
Summary: Ya han pasado 6 años desde que fue la pelea contra los Vulturis, Edward decide entrar otra vez a la Universidad, pero ahí conoce a Anabelle, otra Tua Cantante quién incluso su sangre es mas fuerte que la de Bella. Él se enamora de ella y deja a Bella y a Renesmee, haciéndose volver 3 años más tarde con su Amante y su Nueva Hija.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio…**

**Muchas veces el dolor se había prolongado,**

**Me había hecho ****sufrir****,**

**Como muchas veces lo había hecho.**

**El ****engaño**** fue la gota que había derrumbado mi mundo,**

**Fue el ****pecado****, el que me ****Destruyo****.**

**Y ****esa fue la ****ilusión**** que**

**Sucumbió en mis**

**Pesadillas,**

**Así como el ****amor****, ignoro mi nombre.**

**Así como el ****dolor****, se apropio de lo que era**

**Suyo…**


	2. Recuerdos

**Este es el primer Cap que subo y estoy muy emocionada, se que vamos empezando y ya hubo curiosidades sobre la trama,**

**pero confíen, se que la historia es diferente pero se que resultara... Bueno pero para calmar dudas del primer cap, aquí está:**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

****Ya han pasado 6 años desde que vencimos a los Vulturis, pero también 3 años desde que Edward nos abandono. Todavía recuerdo cuando el empezó a cambiar de actitud; él ya no me besaba o decía que me amaba y a Nessie a duras penas iba y jugaba "poco" con ella por supuesta mente falta de tiempo; me dolía, y mucho que él se apartara cada vez más de su familia y no fuera el mismo que yo conocí; todavía sienta esa punzada en el pecho y ese dolor en mi corazón, cuando recuerdo lo sucedido...

_**Flashback...**_

_****__Estaba en el centro comercial, acompañada de Renesmee y Alice, que prácticamente me habían traído arrastrando hasta acá; ya habíamos recorrido 15 tiendas diferentes, y Alice quería ir a comprar a Victoria Secret, así nos dirigíamos hacia allá cuando de pronto Nessie se para y se queda mirando hacía una Tienda de mascotas, donde había un perrito muy lindo si debía añadir._

_-Mami, Te quiero mucho, sabes..- Me dijo muy cariñosamente mientras me abrazaba. Y entonces... descubrí su plan._

_-Nessie, cariño, No te Comprare el Perrito. Le dije con mucha seguridad en mis palabras._

_**(N/A: Nessie si puede ir al Centro Comercial ya que con los 3 años que pasaron, ella si se puede controlar ante los humanos)**_

_-Mami, por favor, yo quiero un perito. Dijo pronunciando mal la palabra perrito._

_-Pero, Nessie, tu Tío Emmet se lo va a comer. Le dije con una risita, mientras ella me miraba feo._

-Ad_emás para que quieres un perrito, si ahí en casa tienes a Jacob-. Agregue._

_-Pero él no está chiquito y no ladra bonito-. Me dijo mi niña._

_-Pero si gruñe y aúlla, Nessie. Le conteste._

_-¡Noo, Mamii, yo quiero un PERITO!_

_-Ahh!, esta bien, pero deja llamar a tu papi, para ver que opina ¿está bien? .Le dije rindiendome ante la táctica que Alice le enseño._

_Apenas voltee y me di cuenta que todo el mundo nos miraba, pero no era de menos, la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas que todos nos dirigían, ya que nuestra hermosura vampírica no pasa desapercibida. Busque a Alice con la mirada, y cuando la localice la vi muy feliz, ya dentro de Victoria Secret, tomando todos los conjuntos que se cruzaban por su camino. Tome a Nessie de la mano y nos sentamos en una de las bancas del Centro Comercial, que se encontraba justo en frente de la Tienda de Mascotas, y saqué el celular para marcarle a Edward, que en al cuarto timbrazo me respondió..._

_-¿Edward?-. Dije curiosamente._

_-Ahh!Ah... Edward...sigue..¡dios!-. Dijo no se quién al otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Edward? ía a mencionar tratando de ocultar mis sollozos._

_-¡Anabelle!...Te necesito.. Ahh-. Y con esas palabras destruyo la buena imagen que tenía de él, junto con mi corazón._

**_Fin de Flashback..._**

__

Yo creí que eso era justamente, la peor cosa que me podría pasar en mi NO Vida, pero.. me equivoqué, lo peor que me pasó, fue saber que no solo Edward ya no me amaba, si no que ya no solo estaba atado a mí...

**_Flashback..._**

**__**_Colgué rápidamente, tomé a Nessie de la mano, mientras me dirigía hacia el Ferrari que Edward me había obsequiado hace unos meses, no me moleste en mirar atrás, de seguro Alice no debió haber visto ésto, sin preocuparme siquiera de haber dejado a Alice en la Tienda, metí a mi hija del lado del copiloto y yo me fui rápidamente al lado del conductor, avance, mientras miraba hacía atrás y veía a una Alice preocupada en la entrada del Centro Comercial , de suerte ella traía su porshe._

_-Mami, ¿a donde vamos? ¿estás bien? ¿qué tienes?. Me pregunto Renesmee con unos ojitos curiosos._

_Tenía tanta rabia e impotencia, que cuando menos pensé, ya estábamos llegando a la casa __**(N/A: Se refiere a la cabaña que Esme le había obsequiado a Bella en Amanecer) **__, cuando finalmente nos estacionamos me di cuenta que no estábamos solas, ya que había un Volvo plateado estacionado en frente de nosotras, GENIAL, está más que claro que la Suerte a mi no se me da..._

_-¿Cariño?. Le dije a mi niña con dulzura, tratando de esconder mi dolor._

_-¿Si, Mami? .Me dijo algo ¿Triste?._

_-¿Te puedes quedar aquí mientras yo hablo con tu papi...?. Le dije sin poder evitar ahogarme con la última palabra._

_-Si, Mami. Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla._

_-O.K. cariño, ya vuelvo-. Le dije calidamente, si pudiera hubiera llorado, pero no mostraría mi debilidad en frente de mi hija y mucho menos en frente de él. Me arme de valor y salí, cambiando toda mi amor, por toda la frialdad posible._

_Entre a casa y me asomé hacia la cocina y a la sala, para ver si ahí se encontraba, entonces.. mis oídos captaron unos pasos, justo en "nuestra" habitación, así que subí hasta ahí con velocidad vampírica._

_-¿Bella? .Me dijo una voz aterciopelada, que en esté momento era mi infierno personal._

_-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ,deberías estar en la Universidad "estudiando", ¿Noo? -. Pregunte incluyendo el sarcasmo._

_-Bella, no me mientas y no uses sarcasmos que se perfectamente que ahora me marcaste,¿cierto?-. Me dijo dijo llendose justamente al punto y diciéndomelo muy descaradamente._

_-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?, me engañaste, ¡Te Oí! ,y me hablas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la verdad, no te entiendo, ¡No lo Creó! -. Y me derrumbe al piso cayendo de rodillas y comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas._

_-Bella, lo lamento, se que te duele, pero cuando comencé la Universidad, conocí a una chica que olía, incluso mejor que tú cuando erás humana._

_-¿Quee? , encontraste...a otra Tua Cantante...-. Dije aún más dolida que nunca._

_-Yo creía que pronto se me pasaría, creí que mi atracción por ella era soló por su sangre, peró la comencé a tratar sin darme cuenta, y...y..._

_-¿Y que Edward? .Dije en un suspiro._

_-Me enamore. Dijo como si le avergonzará haberlo hecho, pero yo no le creí absolutamente nada de sus sentimientos._

_-¿Y te acostaste con ella Noo?_

_-Si._

_-¿Desde Cuándo?_

_-¿Desde Cuando Que?_

_-¡¿Desde Cuando te Acuestas con Ella?!_

_-Desde 3 meses después de haber entrado a estudiar a la Universidad._

_-¿Sabe lo que somos?_

_-Si._

_-¿Como lo tomó?_

_-Bien._

_-¿Te Ama?_

_-Si._

_-¿La Amas?_

_-Si._

_-¿Y con ella si, verdad?_

_-¿Que?_

_-¡Con ella sii! .Le Grite._

_-¡Maldita Sea, Con ella Sii ¿Que, Bella?! .Me grito, el jamás me había gritado, y entonces mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes._

_El se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde..._

_-Bella, perdón, lo lamento, yo no te quizé gritar, yo no.. interrumpí._

_-A ella si quisiste hacerle el amor, aún siendo humana..._

_-A ella si la amaste e incluso más que a mi... é._

_Todo estaba tan claro ahora, le vi a Edward intenciones de contestarme, pero justo en ese momento sonó su celular._

_-Bella, no sabes lo que dices.. dijo el muy ipocrita._

_-Contesta.. dije._

_Sacó su celular y se me quedó mirando a mi y después a ese celular, y entonces me di cuenta de que era "ella"._

_Él Contesto:_

_-¿Bueno? ¿Anabelle?_

_Gracias a mi oído vampírico, yo sabía lo que ella decía al otro lado de la línea:_

_-¿Edward?_

_Mi mundo se hizo trizas al oír su voz:_

_-Amor, ¿que pasa?_

_Le dijo tan cariñosamente, que si fuera humana, ya me habría suicidado:_

_-Estoy embarazada..._

_Entonces el mundo se me cayó encima..._

_**Fin de Flashback...**_

* * *

__**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap en verdd y gracias por comentar sinceramente a LoreMolina y a , Ahh y un saludo para una gran amiga a la cual yo sigo e idolatro mucho HaleeCullenSwan, este capitulo, mi primer capitulo te lo dedicó a Tii ;D**

**Bueno pues muchas gracias por apoyarmee... :)**

**Y nos leemos Luego !**

**Atte. BrissLizzbeth**


	3. ¿Qué planeas, Alice?

**Hola Chicas ;D ,Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón y Perdón! Por no haber subido antes...Es que me atrase por la Tarea, proyectos, exámenes y Todo eso :C, Pero ya estoy aquí presente,**

**y con su nuevo Cap, Espero que lo disfruten.. Ahh! Y si hay un error me avisan.. Sin Miedo :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-¡Alice, en verdad tienes que venir a vestirme Todos los Días!

-¡Por supuesto que sii!, para el Glamour no hay límites-. Parloteo como una revista de modas.

-¿Bella?-. Me pregunto Alice en un tono curioso.

-¿Si, Alice?.

-Ya vi tu respuesta... pero quiero estar segura de lo que me dirás...y si tu respuesta es lo que creo que pienso te quiero regañar, y si no te quiero felicitar por tu buen trabajo, ya que olvidar es genial, pero no quiero presionarte, pero quiero hacer todo esto bien y...

-¡Ya Alice, El Punto! .La Interrumpí, mientras ella me fruncía el ceño.

Vaya! De verdad que la pregunta sería seria, ya que es raro cuando Alice se encuentra en este estado.

-¿Todavía amas a Edward?

Podría jurar, que cuando Alice me pregunto eso, SI mi corazón estuviera latiendo se hubiera Parado.

-Mira- Dije con seguridad.-Edward después de engañarme y dejar embarazada a esa tal "Anabelle", subió a la habitación que compartíamos y sacó todas sus cosas y las metió a una maleta, sin importarle yo y su hija...No tienes ni la mínima idea de como me sentí, y lo único que me dijo antes de irse fue que cuidara de Renesmee, que no cometiera ninguna tontería y el muy imbécil, perdóname Alice por la palabra..

-No te preocupes...

Siempre Alice, tan comprensiva.

-Me pidió que lo perdonara!

Le confesé casi llegando a los sollozos...

Como hubiera dado en todo este tiempo poder llorar, o tan siquiera dormir, para poder salir por un solo momento de esté dolor y está angustia que se ponía en mi alma y en mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en él.

-Bella... Se la historia... -. Dijo algo enfadada, de seguro era porque presentía que intentaba cambiar de tema respecto al "Innombrable".

-Pero...No has contestado mi pregunta ¿Aún amas a Edward?-. Añadió.

-Dolor...ahí está Alice, pero Amor..., la verdad no lo creó, me volvió a abandonar, aún habiéndomelo prometido. Me dejó Alice, Me dejó a mí y a su hija, "Nuestra" Hija... ¡Y ni eso le importo! .Pensé que le importaba, pero me equivoque.

Ya me estaba ganando la frustración, aún sentía el mismo coraje...ese coraje de que la hubiera escogido a ella en vez de a mí y a su hija... me había sentido tan...desplazada...

-¡Así se habla Bells!-. Dijo Ali muy sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Bueno..mm.. como Rosalie, Emmet, Renesmee y Jacob se fueron ayer a París a pasar unos días ahí... pues pensé... ¡En ir de Compras, TU y YO Solas! , ¡Como las grandes amigas-hermanas que somos!... :D

-Esto..mm..Es Extraño, pero sabes que no me gusta.. Es más DETESTO ir de Compras Alice! subrayándole la palabra Detesto.

-¿Anda..sii?..¡No te Vas Arrepentir! poniendo su mejor carita de perrito atropellado.

Suspire resignada...

-Está bien, de acuerdo, iré contigo, pero nada de encaje y vestidos cortos, sabes que lo odio, así como también está en mi lista negra el satín ¿Ok?-. Le dije dándome por vencida.

-¡Sii! , Acepto... ¡No te Arrepentirás!

-Eso espero..

Le respondí muy Ofuscada.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al guardarropa, donde tomé de esté, una linda blusa azul marina que me hacía resaltar mis curvas y un pantalón artísticamente despintado, para después ir al baño a vestirme. Cuando por fin salí Alice me dio una sonrisa y me dijo:

-Regresa y ponte esté vestido-. Me dijo ofreciéndome un hermoso vestido de algodón y encaje.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué planeas, Alice?

-Yo no planeo absolutamente nada, solo quiero que te veas linda y disfrutes tu lindo cuerpo y no te la pases toda deprimida en tu gris y monótona casa.

-Mi vida no es gris-. Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Sii, pero tampoco es de Rosa-. Me contesto.

-Está bien ya vuelvo, Duende-. Le dije corriendo hacia mi cuarto mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Sólo agradece que este de buenas, para no lanzarme hacía a ti por el estúpido apodo.

Me empecé reír como loca cuando estaba en la habitación, pero recordé lo que estaba haciendo allí, así que comencé a cambiarme...

Pero podría jurar que oí a Alice musitar un

"Futuro, Haya Vamos"…

Antes de subir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

¿Qué extraña estaba Alice ahora?... Bueno! Cuando Noo...

¡Será mejor que me apresure!.

Alice, ya me estaba esperando en la puerta, así que le respondí con un seco "Ya nos podemos Ir", en verdad que no estaba de humor para ir probarme vestidos de diferentes marcas y colores, y para terminar extremadamente caros. Pero necesitaba despejar mi mente de muchas cosas que han pasado, Renesmee siempre fue el sentido de que no cayera en un hoyo más profundo.. mi niña... mi princesa ¿Qué estará haciendo ella en este mismo instante?.

-Bella.. Te estoy hablando! -. Me dijo mirándome feo.

-Así… ¿Qué? -. Le conteste.

-Estabas en tu mundo, ¿Verdad? ¿En qué tanto piensas? -. Me pregunto Curiosa.

-En mi hija, ¿en que más podría estar pensando Alice? .

-No lose, pero… Lo que SI SE es que te mueres por preguntarme algo, Así que… ¡Arroja la Bomba!

-¿Porque Estás tan extraña? .Pregunté sin dudarlo.

-¡Que te importa!

La mire indignada. ¬¬

-¡Tú me dijiste que te preguntara! -. En verdad que Alice me sacaba de quicio.

-Pero no te dije que te respondería :D .Me dijo ella con una Sonrisa de par en par.

-Jum!

-Jajaja ¡Bella no te enojes.. Solo vamos a "Comprar" !

-Sii.. A "Comprar"...

Dije haciendo Entre comillas con mis dedos…, estaba segura de que algo planeaba...

Y si algo me proponía esté día.. Sería averiguarlo!

Alice, Alice, ¿Qué planeas ahora?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el Cap...Lamento el retraso de verdad, pero no se preocupen que se los recompensaré... ;D**

**Aviso: A todos los que me vayan dejando un Review, les enviaré su adelanto del siguiente Cap...**

**Para calmar solo parte de las dudas :)**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron en el anterior Cap, y quiero que sepan que se los agradezco Mucho y espero que siempre sea Así ! No saben que bien hace el apoyo de ustedes...**

**Ok. Bueno no se que más poner ;D**

**Así que nos leemos luego...**

**Ahh! Casi se me Olvida:**

**Otra cosa que me retraso, es que batalle mucho en subir el cap lo hice miles de veces, y la pagina me lo publicaba de otra manera, Creo... que por exceso de palabras ;D.**

**Así que dividí esté capitulo en dos partes chicas! Publicaré el domingo! El siguiente Cap...**

**Espero sus Reviews... Y el perdón de una Gran Amiga, con la que llevó rato desconectada y me muero por hablar con ella HaleeCullenSwan... Lo lamentó,espero acacharte y hablar contigo Pronto! ;D**

**Los Ama.. ;D**

**BrissLizzbeth.**


	4. La Visión

**Bueno como ya había comentado y prometido...Aquí les dejo el Siguiente Cap (Más temprano ya que me iré con mi abuela) y espero que lo Disfruten.. Ah! Y si tengo algún error me avisan.**

**Ahora si LEAN... ;D**

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Estaba en la cocina hablando con Esme. Carlisle y Jasper ya se habían ido a cazar, así que tenía todo el día libre. Yo y Esme hablábamos sobre como estaría Emmet en París… de seguro debió haber hecho subir a Rose, Nessie y a Jacob como 6 veces a la Torre Eiffel en el mismo día, ya que él es muy mirón, y sobre todo cuando se trata de grandes alturas. En verdad que iba a extrañar a ese grandote, con sus chistes malos y sus terribles apodos.

-Como extrañare a Nessie…

Dijo Esme suspirando y con una mirada dulce.

-Esme, ¿No te das cuenta de que hablamos como si jamás los volviéramos a ver?

Reí por lo tonto de la situación, Ni que se los hubieran Robado.

-Tienes razón, hija, de seguro dentro de unos días tendremos a Emmet molestándote como siempre!

Quise poner cara fea, pero se la estaría dirigiendo a Esme, así que preferí aguantarme.

-Mamá, ¿Bella, aún sigue encerrada en su casa?

Dije con voz exhausta, ya que mi querida hermanita es lo único que hacía desde que el estúpido y bruto de mi hermano la dejó.

-Si hija, ahí sigue-. Me contesto con una tristeza en su mirada.

Para Esme siempre Bella, había sido su hija, y el dolor de Bella, siempre era su Sufrir, así como también lo sería el mío, el de Emmet, el de Rose e incluso el del idiota de Edward.

-Mami, yo creo que Bella debe...

Iba a continuar, pero una repentina visión Inundó mi Mente...

_**Visión**_

_Estábamos yo y Bella en el centro comercial, entonces yo me alejó y la dejó sola, Bella va y se sienta en una banca, cuando de pronto un chico apuesto de ojos color miel y cabello negro cortó, se acerca y le dice:_

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-¿Yo? ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Contesto Bella, al parecer dándose cuenta de sus ojos._

_-Yo te pregunte primero, así que tu respóndeme-. Añadió él con voz melodiosa...se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo._

_-O.K. Bella ¿Y tú? _

_ Contesto Bella Fríamente._

_-¡Wow! Que linda!_

_Dijo él sarcásticamente por su tono frío y calculador._

_Bella escondió lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa, cosa que fue inútil ya que si se notó._

_-¿Tu Eres? .Ella añadió._

_-Peter Shane, un placer._

_Dijo esté levantando su mano en forma de saludo._

_Saludo que Bella ignoro._

_-¿Qué necesitas? .Preguntó Ella._

_-Compañía ¿y Tú?_

_-Amor… _

_Dijo Bella en un suspiro inconscientemente._

_-Entonces...creo que nos llevaremos Bien…_

_Añadió el tal Peter de forma segura._

_-No lo creo._

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Porque tengo una hija._

_-Enserio...la verdad no veo el problema._

_-Yo sí... ¡Te acabo de conocer!_

_-Entonces conozcámonos..._

_-Bueno... _

_Dijo Bella dudosa._

_-¿Un café?_

_-Está bien._

_-¡Genial!_

_-¡No te Ilusiones! _

_Respondió Bella de forma brusca._

_-Pues lo HAGO, ¿Importa?_

_Dijo él retándola._

_-La verdad no..._

_-Entonces... ¿Vamos?_

_Dijo Peter Levantándose de la Banca y dándole su mano a mi hermana._

_-Eres Lindo-. Dijo Bella por primera vez sonriéndole, mientras se levantaba._

_-Y tú hermosa._

_-Pero…La última persona me engaño cruelmente..._

_-Pues… era un Tonto._

_-¡Apenas me conoces!_

_Dijo ella reclamándole._

_-¡Pues siento que te conozco de siempre!_

_-Que Directo..._

_-Enserio... ¿Admite que te atraigo?_

_Dijo esté regalándole una sonrisa, mientras la atraía hacia él._

_-Que directo..._

_-¿Puedes decir otra cosa?_

_-No._

_-¿Porqué?_

_Y entonces Bella lo beso :o._

_Final de la Visión..._

Me quede con la boca abierta después de la visión que tuve, jamás, pero jamás me imagine a Bella besando a un vampiro desconocido ultra guapo. Bueno no me molesta, ya que después de todo lo que le hizo el cabezota de mi hermano a ella, eso y más se merecía, lástima que no estaba él aquí para leerme la mente ahora.

-Alice, Ali, Alice…

Me decía Esme preocupada.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ella me hablaba.

-¿Qué vistes hija?

Me preguntó preocupada.

-No te preocupes mamá, no sucede nada…

Le Dije a mi Mami regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Bueno, pero si pasa algo, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿OK.?

-Si Esme…Pero yo creo que tengo que llevar a Bella al centro comercial, para despejarla de todo, ¿No lo crees?

Le dije en un tono de cómo que no quiere la cosa.

-Jajaja Hija, sabes que a Bella no le gusta eso.

Uhh! Es verdad.. Rayos! ¬¬ ... Tendré que usar Artimañas.

-Ahh! Pues está vez le Gustara!

-Ok. Ve pues, te doy permiso...

-¡Gracias Esme!

Salí de casa y me dirigí directamente a la casa de Bella, en verdad que me moría de ganas por saber quién era ese tal Peter Shane, y vaya que era guapo, pero No más que mi Jasper claro está... pero tiene lo suyo...Bueno, el punto es que según mi intuición él será la nueva pareja de Bella y el Nuevo padre de Nessie, Y eso que mi intuición nunca falla… Pero, ¿Bella lo aceptara?... Quién sabe, pero no pierdo las esperanzas y se vale intentar...

Pensaba mientras entraba a la casa de Bella, y me dirigía directamente hacia su habitación,

Para ir por ella y llegar hacia nuestro destino...

"El Centro Comercial", donde nos encontraríamos con el Futuro...

* * *

**Hasta yo me emocione...:)**

**Bueno, como ya les había dicho dije que mañana les entregaría este Cap.. Pero me di cuenta de que mañana no podría así que ahora actualice :)**

**Ahh! ...Y quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron su Review el Cap pasado:**

**kathe masen**

**MaariiTwilighter**

**Delia Cullen**

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**

**paky32**

**Sun-e Kristal**

**LoreMolina**

**Litha McGuiness**

**Y a una amiga muy especial que extrañe mucho... **

**HaleeCullenSwan**

**Chicas en verdad agradezco que lean mi Historia..no saben lo bien que me hace...**

**Actualizare el martes o el miercoles! O.k ;D**

**Bueno pues las Adoro... Y nos Leemos Luego...**

**Atentamente: YO ;D**


	5. Encuentros

**Hola de nuevo, perdón, en verdad discúlpenme por no haber actualizado el martes o el miércoles, es que mi Internet falló cuando más lo necesitaba, y no se acaba de arreglar hasta ayer por la tarde. Pero estuve muy ocupada, así que ahora actualizo.**

**Espero que me perdonen, Pero para calmar la situación aquí les dejó el siguiente Cap... :/**

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial, Bella realmente estaba impaciente, bueno… o tal vez era yo la impaciente, pero todavía no me creo que Bella besara a ese vampiro. Yo quiero mucho a mi hermana y lo más que esperaría es que se volviera a enamorar, y saliera de ese hoyo en el que se había empeñado a estar; lo único que le pedía a dios "si es que existe"… es que no la volvieran a lastimar, porque si ella se derrumba de nuevo, toda la familia sufriría con ella.

-¡Alice, ya llegamos!

Dijo Bella desesperada.

-¡A ver Bells! , no te desesperes, no pasa nada, solo compraremos algo.

Le dije con una sonrisa, de seguro ella debió haber intuido que algo pasaba.

-Alice, cuando dices "algo" te refieres a que pasaremos aquí 4 horas consecutivas.

-Bella, solo compraremos lo necesario que consistiría en…No se…mm… 4 vestidos de cóctel tal vez también 2 de noche, zapatos, zapatillas…Ahh! Y unos lindos tenis y creo que un par de collares, aretes, lentes y si nos queda tiempo nos hacemos un facial contra espinillas

-Alice… ¡A nosotras no nos salen espinillas!

-¿Y?

-Nada, Alice, Nada.

Dijo Bella dándose por vencida.

-Ok. Ahora ¡Vamos! .Dije muy contenta.

Salimos del auto, y nos introdujimos al centro comercial. Ya habíamos visitado 5 tiendas, y aún no había ningún signo de mi visión, ya que por lo que se veía yo tendría que haber dejado a sola a Bella… pero, no ha llegado ese momento.

-Alice, ya nos podemos ir…

¡¿Quee?!

-Bells, pero, pero, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Alice?

Mi visión aún no se cumplía y Bella ya se quería ir, pero aún tenía esa imagen en el futuro de Bella, solo se cumpliría… a lo mejor, si me fuera en este mismo instante.

-Nada Bella, pero hace rato…

Repentinamente mi teléfono sonó…

Había estado tan concentrada en la conversación, que no "vi", está llamada.

Saqué mi celular, y no sabía porque él me llamaba en este momento, así que lo único que hice fue decirle a Bella que ya volvía, mientras me dedicaba a contestar la llamada.

**Bella POV**

Alice ya se había marchado a contestar su llamada, la sinceramente no sabía por qué no la contesto en frente mío, pero no estaba con el suficiente humor como para averiguarlo…, ya habíamos pasado 5 tiendas diferentes, y no había pasado nada extraño o raro como me lo había imaginado. Estaba aburrida, así que me senté en una banca que estaba enseguida de una pequeña fuente del mismo centro comercial.

Llevaba mucho tiempo que no había venido a este lugar, desde aquel incidente de hace 3 años con Edward, justo el mismo día donde lo perdí para siempre, creó que el jamás había sido mío, lo odiaba por todo lo que me había hecho, pero… era el padre de mi hija, y quisiera o no, siempre estaría unida a él.

Mientras charlaba conmigo misma, empecé a captar un olor que no era mío ni de Alice, humano no era, pero… creo que se trataba de uno de los nuestros…

Entonces lo vi…tenía cabello corto y negro, ojos miel y era muy apuesto, él se empezó a acercar a mí, de seguro para platicar, pero no tenía ganas así que será mejor ahuyentarlo…, pero no espere una respuesta tan directa de su parte:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Quién eres tú?

Le dije formulando su misma pregunta…aunque debía admitir que no podía despegar mi vista de sus profundos ojos.

-Yo te pregunte primero, así que tú respondeme.

Añadió él con voz melodiosa...se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo. Cosa que me hizo enojar.

-O.K. Bella ¿Y tú?

Conteste Fríamente.

-¡Wow! ¡Que linda!

Dijo él sarcásticamente por mi tono frío y calculador.

Nose porque, pero me recordó está situación a una de las peleas de Jake y Rose. No me había dado cuenta que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…la cual trate de disimular rápidamente, aunque fuera un fracaso en eso.

-¿Tu Eres?

Añadí, viendo que no sabía su nombre.

-Peter Shane, un placer.

Dijo esté levantando su mano en forma de saludo.

Saludo que ignore. Aún seguía enojada por haberse burlado silenciosamente de mí.

-¿Qué necesitas? .Pregunte.

-Compañía ¿y Tú?

Dijo con su mirada fija en mí.

Por un momento imagine los ojos de Edward mirándome, y después recordé como rompió todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Amor…

Dije inconscientemente. Por lo que me golpee mentalmente.

-Entonces...creo que nos llevaremos Bien…

Añadió Peter de forma segura.

-No lo creo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque tengo una hija.

-Enserio...la verdad no veo el problema.

-Yo sí... ¡Te acabo de conocer!

-Entonces conozcamonos...

¿¡Qué le pasaba, le decía que tenía una hija y no le importo!?... al contrario creo que me miro con… ¿cariño?

-Bueno...

Dijo dudosa de decir que…si.

-¿Un café?

-Está bien.

No me matará tomar un café con él, y si así fuera, creó que se lo agradecería.

-¡Genial!

¡Oh, no! Se Ilusiono…

-¡No te Ilusiones!

Respondí de forma brusca, no quería lastimarlo.

-Pues lo HAGO, ¿Importa?

Dijo él retándome.

-La verdad no...

Trate de no darle importancia.

-Entonces... ¿Vamos?

Dijo Peter Levantándose de la Banca y ofreciéndome.

-Eres Lindo.

Le dije sin pensar y sonriendole.

-Y tú hermosa.

Si pudiera sonrojarme, creó que ahorita estuviera roja como un tomate.

Entonces recordé al causante…

-Pero…La última persona me engaño cruelmente...

Le dije tratando de que se arrepintiera y me dejará ir.

-Pues… era un Tonto.

-¡Apenas me conoces!

Dije reclamándole.

-¡Pues siento que ya te conozco, Niña!

¡Vaya…que era un lanzado… que no le daba vergüenza o…miedo!

-Que Directo...

-Enserio... ¿Admite que te atraigo?

Dijo él regalándome una sonrisa, mientras me atraía hacia él.

-Que directo...

¡Sii, definitivamente no tenía ni una pisca de timidez!

-¿Puedes decir otra cosa?

-No.

-¿Porqué?

Entonces sentí una fuerte ola de lujuria, por lo que causo que mis labios se unieran a los suyos en un apasionado beso.

* * *

**¡Oh! ¿Qué pasara? ;D**

**Bueno Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el Cap... en verdad espero una disculpa de ustedes, y espero que sigan leyendo la historia,**

**Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el Cap Pasado, en verdad se los agradezco y sobretodo a mi gran amiga _HaleeCullenSwan_ quien siempre me apoya :)**

**Actualizare el Lunes y si puedo antes...**

**Espero que me perdonen...**

**Yo :)**


	6. Nota

**NOTA...**

**Espero que me Perdonen en Verdad Chicas, las extrañe mucho, quiero que sepan que se me Fue el Internet por muchas Complicaciones, pero quiero que sepan que estoy de regreso y SI SEGUIRE la novela por supuesto...**

**Lo lamento TANTO... Espero que me perdonen y entiendan...**

**Y si dejan de leer mi novela lo entendere...**

**Pero la seguire continuando, ya que tengo la esperanza de que algun dia volveran...**

**Bueno pues manos A LA OBRA...**

**Sin Ningun Imprevisto Actualizo el LUNES... Es que ese dia me regresan mi Laptop junto con los 3 capitulos concecutivos de La Novela que Subire ;D**

**Mas un Adelante del Cuarto...**

**¿Hay que ponerse al corriente, No?**

**Ahh! Y Tambien quiero decirles que el EDWARD POV se retrasara, ya que les tengo una gran sorpresa con eso, creanme que impactara!**

**Peroo... Diganme ustedes!**

**Me perdonan?**

_Conciencia:_ Que digan que sii, que digan que Sii !


	7. Jasper

**Bueno chicas.. se que ya de plano me ahorcaran... pero antes lean el siguiente Cap... Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Después de apartarme de donde Bella estaba, me dedique a contestar la llamada:

-¡Jasper, ¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Ali, amor, tranquila!

Entonces una corta visión inundo mi mente:

_Estaba Jasper, con el Jeep de Emmet fuera del centro comercial, como que estaba esperando a alguien, cuando de pronto me vi salir corriendo a abrasar a Jasper…_

-¡Alice, Alice, Ali, responde, ¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Jasper Hale, Dime Ahora Mismo Porque estás Aquí y No Allá con Carlisle!

Le dije enojada por dejar a Carlisle Solo…

-¿Qué? Está bien… "Hola Amor, yo también estoy bien y ¿Tú?, no tienes ni la mínima idea de todo lo que te extrañe, ¡me pondría tan feliz saber que estás aquí!"

Dijo haciendo una perfecta imitación de mi voz.

-Sabes perfectamente que Te Amo y eso no va cambiar, se que estás bien, porque si no… no me estuvieras marcando ahorita, te extrañe a horrores, aunque solo te allá visto hace…mm…7 horas y me pone absolutamente feliz de que estés aquí… ¿Pero… Jass, porque dejaste cazando solo a Carlisle?

-Mira Ali, Cuando yo y Carlisle íbamos a 20 km lejos de casa, Carlisle recibió una llamada urgente del hospital de un accidente automovilístico, así que tuvimos que regresar rápidamente… Cuando por fin llegamos se me hizo extraño no verte en casa, por lo cual la única explicación razonable sería "El Centro Comercial"... :D .Por lo cual te llamaba, para que me otorgaras el gran honor de venir corriendo a abrazarme afuera del centro comercial…

En cuanto me termino de explicar salí volando hacia la entrada donde reconocí el Jeep de Emmet, con mi Jass recargado en el.

-¡Jass! ¡! Te extrañe!

-¡ Y yo a TI Alii ¡!

Dijo él mientras me daba vueltas en el aire…

-¿Y Bella? Según como tengo entendido vino contigo no?

Y en ese momento recordé que en mi visión yo la dejaba sola… entonces… ESO DEBÍA ESTAR PASANDO AHORITA!

-Ali, Amor, te siento ansiosa ¿Estás bien?

-Es que ahora en la mañana tuve una visión donde Bella conocía a un vampiro guapo aquí en el centro comercial, en un momento que yo la había dejado sola pasa todo esto, que debe ser ahorita… pero… ella lo besa al FINAL! Y no sé Por qué? Odio no Saberlo!

-Entonces que esperamos Vamos a ver qué sucede!

Yo y mi Jass corrimos hacia donde había dejado a Bella hacía unos 20 minutos, pero cuando llegamos, alcanzamos a ver que ella estaba YA conversando con "Peter"…

-¿Sabes quién es él?

Me pregunto Jasper, ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Se llama Peter según como se presento con Bella en mi visión.

-O.K. Bueno hay que oír…

Dijo mi Jass, ya nada avergonzado de espiar, gracias a que mi querido hermanito Emm le había pegado esas mañas.

_-¿Qué necesitas?_

_Pregunto Bella._

_-Compañía ¿y Tú?_

_Dijo con su mirada fija en mi hermana._

_Por un momento pensé que recordó a Edward…_

_-Amor… _

_Dijo inconscientemente como en mi visión._

_-Entonces...creo que nos llevaremos Bien…_

_Añadió él de forma segura._

_-No lo creo._

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Porque tengo una hija._

_-Genial! Bella por fin conoce a Alguien de sexo Masculino que no sea Edward, y Ella como si estuviera diciendo el clima le dice "Porque tengo una hija"._

_Dije molesta…Sabía lo que seguiría, pero no por eso iba a dejar de molestarme._

_-Enserio...la verdad no veo el problema._

_-Wow! Eso no me lo Espere…_

_Dijo Jass, admirando la respuesta que dijo Peter._

_-Yo sí... ¡Te acabo de conocer!_

_-Entonces conozcámonos..._

_-Bueno... _

_Di que SI, Di que SI, Di que SI… Decía mi Subconsciente._

_-¿Un café?_

_-Está bien._

_¡Sii! Bonito el día en que le compre esos vestidos hermosos…_

_-¡Genial!_

_Y ahí viene, Bella para decir… _

_-¡No te Ilusiones! _

_-Pues lo HAGO, ¿Importa?_

_Dijo él retándola. Se me hacía raro que mi Jass no dijera nada sobre esto._

_-La verdad no…_

_-Entonces... ¿Vamos?_

_Dijo Peter Levantándose de la Banca y ofreciéndole su mano como ya __lo había visto._

_-Eres Lindo._

_-¡Ohh, por dios! Eso es UN GRAN AVANCE!_

_Dijo mi Jass…_

_-Y tú hermosa._

_Si Bella pudiera sonrojarse, creo que lo habría hecho…_

_-Alice, creo que "esto" tiene futuro…_

_-Yo también lo creo Jass…_

_Dije mientras trataba de no perderme nada de lo sucedido…_

_-Pero…La última persona me engaño cruelmente..._

_-Pues… era un Tonto._

_-¡Apenas me conoces!_

_-¡Pues siento que ya te conozco, Niña!_

_¡Vaya…que era un lanzado… que no le daba vergüenza o…miedo!_

_-Que Directo..._

_-Enserio... ¿Admite que te atraigo?_

_-Que directo..._

_Dijo Bella y Jass a coro, cosa que me hizo reír…_

_-¿Puedes decir otra cosa?_

_-No._

_-¿Porqué?_

-¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTO! ¡Ya Bésense!

Dijo Jass frustrado…

De pronto vi como Bella besaba a Peter,

Como si la vida se le fuera en ello….

* * *

**Se que fui la peor persona del mundo, lo lamento tanto, peroes que por problemas familiares me habían quitado mi Laptop donde tenia todos los capitulos de la novela! :c**

**Se que no me perdonaran.. (=PERO ESTO ES POR CULPA DE MI PAPA=)**

**Sin decir nombres...**

**Pero les prometo que me pondré al corriente, por eso también les regalare el siguiente capitulo Justo ahora!**

**Gracias... Por los que siguen aun! No saben lo que significo para mi...**

**Ah! Y para los mensajes que recibí si no continuaría mi Finc!**

**Pues la respuesta es que la Continuare, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello ;D**

**Gracias Chicas, que todo esto es por ustedes! **


	8. El Beso

**Corto pero aquí lo tienen chicas... El siguiente lo publicare el Lunes!**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Muchas veces había pensado que jamás volvería a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que tenía cuando Edward estaba cerca de mí, pero por más irreal que parezca, aunque allá sido solo por Jasper, lo Sentí Tan Real… no podía creer aún lo que había sucedido…

_Flashback_

Sus labios se movían tan dulces y al mismo tiempo tan agresivos contra los míos, que me hacía perder la cordura… _Bella que te sucede, ¡lo acabas de conocer y dices que te vuelve loca! ¡Contrólate! …_Tenía razón yo no podía estar aquí en frente de todos, besándome con un desconocido de hermosos ojos… _Te estás yendo Bella, Recupérate…._ O.K. Bueno si era lindo, pero no me podía separar de él, ya que la sangre me hervía de lujuria… como... Si... Como si…. Me estuvieran…. "Jasper".

De seguro debió haber regresado… Pero con Isabela Swan ExCullen, nadie se mete…

Cuando por fin término… lo vi a los ojos, y creo que me derretí, sabía que no había nada de anormal en ellos para vampiros vegetarianos como nosotros, pero los suyos eran de un ocre tan profundo, que quería…

-Pe...Perdón, te juró que no fue mi culpa…

-Shh…

Lo silencie, mientras volteaba a todos lados y gritaba…

-ALICE CULLEN Y JASPER HALE SALGAN AHORA MISMO…

Entonces los vi salir detrás de unas columnas de una tienda de ropa…

-Bella, lo lamento… pero admítanlo, QUERIAN hacerlo!

Dijo Jasper Hale Sínicamente…

-Alguien me puede explicar…

Dijo Peter con una cara de "No Entiendo".

-Lo lamento, los presento… Ella es Alice Cullen mi Hermana y él Jasper Hale su esposo y mi Hermano igualmente.

-Mucho gusto.

Respondió Peter como un caballero…

-Y Alice, Jasper, él es Peter Shane un…

-Amigo…

Respondió él por mí.

-Bueno, yo…

No sabía que decir, no se me ocurría algo lógico para esté momento, no tenía la cabeza para pensar…

-Bueno Bella creó que estás ocupada… Ya me tengo que ir, así que creó que ese café será para otro momento… Espero que nos volvamos a ver…

Dijo despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo permití porque me agrado su compañía. Y se despidió de mis hermanos con un gesto de mano…

-¡Adiós!

Grito Alice.

-Es un buen tipo.

Dijo Jasper…

Nos lo quedamos mirando…

-¿Qué?

Dijo él inocentemente.

-¡Nada!

Dijimos yo y Alice mientras nos dirigíamos devuelta a casa.

_Fin de Flashback_

Creo en verdad que esté día fue demasiado extraño para mi, él se me hizo presente en mi mente cada minuto de esté día y creo que ese recuerdo vivirá aún por esta noche obscura, donde tan solo ayer, lloraba por Edward, la persona que me _amaba._

* * *

_**Sayonara y Besos Chicas ;D**_


	9. El Destino

**Lose Chicas... Actualicé el día que prometí, pero muy tarde! Es que estuve ocupada en la tarde, y no pude subir más temprano... **

**Pero Disfruten el Cap!**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde lo que sucedió con Peter, se sentía tan extraño… desde ese momento Alice me llevaba todos los días al centro comercial, para ver si me lo volvía a encontrar, sabía perfectamente que no lo veríamos ya que Alice hubiera tenido una visión, antes de que aquel momento sucediera… Ya le había dicho que no lo veríamos sino tenía la visión; pero ella insistía en ir… que porque no importaba, que _nunca es muy tarde para comprar ropa para las futuras citas_… yo sabía que cuando dijo eso se refería a mí… no a ella con Jasper…

Esme y Carlisle estaban enterados de lo sucedido, pero les dije… bueno más bien les rogué que no le dijeran nada a mi hija, ni a Jacob, Rosalie y sobre todo a Emmet, porque si él se enteraba de seguro que en los siguientes siglos no me dejaría en paz…

Estaba con la familia, en el salón principal, esperando la llegada de mi hija y los demás…

De pronto la puerta se abre…

-¡Mami!

Dijo mi muy sonriente hija entrando corriendo para abrazarme…

Y la estreche contra mis brazos… se sentía tan bien tenerla junto a mi... me sentía en paz… como si una parte de mi volviera junto con ella…

-¡Suegra!

Vino Jacob, para tratar de echar a perder el momento.

Mi niña apenas se veía de una edad de 15 años y esté estúpido lobo, ya venía para intentar arrebatarme a mi hija…

-¡Jacob! ¡ ¿Qué te eh dicho?!

Le respondí furiosa…

-Que no te diga de esa manera… que porque todavía no soy nadie como para llamarte de esa manera… bella…

Dijo como niño confesando sus fechorías…

-Exactamente Jacob…

Dije orgullosa de que por fin comprendiera…

-¿De qué hablan? .Preguntó Renesmee…

-De Nada!

Dijimos rápidamente yo y Jacob.

-Mmmm...O.K.

Dijo mi hija no muy convencida…

-¡JA! ¿Qué? ¡Te regañaron perro!

Dijo Emmet entrando con una de sus sonrisas de punta a punta…

-¡Emmet, Basta, que te ira peor a ti!

Dije amenazándolo…

-Si lose… lose Bells… pero admite que extrañaste a esté hermánote tuyo, sexy, guapo y sexy . Súper Emmet el Guapo! JA! Me gusta como suena eso! SUPER EMMET EL GUAPO! Es rápido es Veloz, es…es UN HÉROE!

Dijo esté laureándose con su nuevo apodo, mientras llega Rose y lo baja de su nube…

-Amor, te amo… pero ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tus 4 pececitos, tus 2 perritos, los 3 cotorros, como a tu conejito Soplas y a tu Lagartija Presley! Como pretendes, salvar al mundo, cuando ni siquiera esos animales pudiste salvar!

Dijo Rose, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el pobre de mí hermánote de Emm! Aun no lo superaba!

Entonces Jasper bajo de la nube a Rose…

-¡Sí! Pero como pretendías que Emmet salvara a sus mascotas, si tu esperabas a que él se fuera de caza con Carlisle, para ir al bosque y liberarlos!

Entonces el asunto se puso más cómico de lo que ya estaba… detrás de esa pelea de Emmet vs Rosalie vs Jasper… estábamos yo, Alice, Nessie, Carlisle, Jacob y Esme muertos de la risa contemplando la escena tan chistosa, hasta que…

El Timbre sonó…

_-Rin. Rin-_

¿Quién será? Jamás, pero jamás, me imagine que alguien tocara la puerta de nuestra casa, ya que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y es decir… no conocíamos a nadie y en este momento nos encontrábamos todos juntos, no sabía que pensar, pero hay que tomar medidas, cuando no sabes lo que te depare el _Destino_…

Y de esa forma, expandí mi escudo, protegiendo a mi familia, mientras Carlisle, se dirigía a la puerta, para abrir de ella y dejar al descubierto a…

* * *

**Lose... Wuajajaja, Si soy malvada... hasta yo me muero por saber quien es él o ella que están detrás de esa puerta...**

**Bueno Chicas... actualizo pasado mañana, es decir el día Miércoles 12!**

**Bueno no tuve chanza de agradecerles lo feliz que estoy que me hayan seguido a lo largo de la novela! Y eso que todavía vamos empezando!**

**Creanme chicas que para mi ustedes valen más que nada, amo sus Reviews... Cuando me dan una critica, la tomo y trato de mejorar, opinen con libertad, sin miedo... que eso es lo que nos hace mejores...**

**Gracias a:**

**DELIA CULLEN**

PAOLITHA12

ZiinthiiaCullen

Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock

ISACOBO

Yumel22

salmitaCullen

isabella-vulturi123

PazCollen

nadeshiko19

Fernanada Di Amore

.cullen

chica-enamoradiza

paky32

Arii Black-18

Dragonfly735

**Y a los que no tienen cuenta:**

**nardys 16**

**Guest**

**karen caacho**

**Betus**

**Ela Cullen Swan**

****Por ser esas personas que siempre han estado dejando Reviews!

Gracias... y sobre todo a mis 3 inspiraciónes:

1. **La Musica.**

****2. **HaleeCullenSwan**

**y  
**3. **Los Guampiros más Sepsis del Mundo!**

**Jaja Adios Chicas Y Nos leemos Luego ;D**


	10. Carta y Discusiones

**Se que dije que actualizaría, ayer, pero llegué enferma de una salida que tuve ayer, me dolía horrible la cabeza, y ahorita me duele el cuerpo... Pero aún así les pido unas Grandisimas disculpas, y espero que disfruten el Cap...**

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior..._

_Y de esa forma, expandí mi escudo, protegiendo a mi familia, mientras Carlisle se dirigía a la puerta, para abrir de ella y dejar al descubierto a…_

**Bella POV.**

¿Un Cartero? …

-Buenos días señor, ¿que se le ofrece..?

Pregunto Carlisle amablemente, nunca a nuestra casa había llegado nada, más que pura paquetería de las cosas innecesarias que compraba Alice por televisión o por internet, y nos quedamos todos perplejos a la idea de que había llegado algo… y no era de Alice…

-¿Se encuentra la Señorita Isabella Cullen?

Entonces ahí todos voltearon a mirarme, incluso mi hija, esperando a que les diera una respuesta…

_-Yo no pedí nada…_

Dije aclarando a velocidad vampírica, lo suficientemente bajo como para que él no oyera nada…

-Soy yo…

Respondí curiosa, mientras el señor se me quedaba mirando de arriba abajo, mientras asentía y buscaba algo en su maletero…

-Le enviaron una carta…

Dijo él estirando su brazo, para entregarme el sobre…

-¿No dice de quién es?

Pregunte al cartero, mientras revisaba el sobre, el cual no tenía remitente…

-No lo sé, señorita, así me lo entregaron a mí, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo de entregarlo…

-Pues… muchas gracias por entregárnoslo, señor…

Agradeció Esme, aún no dando crédito a lo que veía…

-De nada señora, solo cumplo con mi deber…

Dijo él saliendo por la puerta después de que yo firmara de recibido…

-Nadie Decía nada-

Hasta que Carlisle por fin menciono la frase…

-Ábrelo, Bella…

Y entonces, me dedique a abrirla y a leerla…

_Bella…_

_Sé que eh sido la persona más insensible de esté mundo, te lastime mucho, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento, tu ya estás enterada por los motivos, por los cuales te abandone a ti y a nuestra hija…_

_Por lo que quisiera informarte a ti y a la familia, que pronto estaré de regreso… Pero… nada seguirá siendo igual, eso yo lo sé, Nessie tiene el derecho a conocer a su hermanita, porque son familia, porque todos somos familia… incluyendo a Anabelle, ella es muy dulce y simpática, te caerá bien, de eso estoy seguro…_

_Y también se que tú tienes un gran corazón y sabrás perdonarme por mis actos… Quiero que sepas que te quiero… y mucho, a ti y a nuestra hija… jamás las olvide, como me imagine que ustedes lo temían…_

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero me lo ganaré…_

_Espera, que nos volvamos a ver…_

_Edward Cullen._

No podía creer lo que Edward me había escrito… el muy… imbécil… pensaba volver con su estúpida Nueva Familia!

-Bella, ¿De quién es la carta?

Pregunto Rosalie examinándome con su mirada…

-De…de…

-¡Edward!

Dijo Alice interrumpiéndome…

-¿Quee?

Dijeron todos sorprendidos hacia la llegada de Edward…

-¡Si, y al parecer no llega solo!

Dijo Rosalie furiosa, la cual cargaba la carta en su mano… no me di cuenta cuando me lo arrebato, yo no… podía…entenderlo… aún….

-¿De qué hablas Rose?

Pregunto Emmet molesto…

-De que tu gran hermano… el caballeroso, el fiel, amable y protector… vendrá con su estúpida OTRA FAMILIA, para presumírnosla en la cara de Bella y Nessie!

Y entonces hizo todo clic…

-¡Nessie!

Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de Jacob…

-Mi niña vení….

Dije mientras Renesmee venía corriendo hacia mis brazos…

-¡Grr… tonto chupasangre, me las pagara, una por una!

Dijo Jacob, realmente furioso…creo que si no fuera porque tenía a Renesmee, ya se abría convertido, e iría a cazar a Edward…

-Hijos… se que les molesta esto, y a mí también un poco…

Dijo Esme, por lo cual Rosalie le grito…

-¿UN POCO? Ese imbécil ya no sabe a quién hacerle la vida miserable!

-¡Rosalie, no digas esas horribles palabras… sea como sea es Su hermano… Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper; Tú esposo Bella… y Tu padre Nessie!

Entonces menciono Emmet…

-Entiendo, lo que tratas de decir mamá… pero para hermanos como él… prefiero no tenerlos…

-Lo lamento Esme, pero estoy con Emmet…

Dijo Jasper mientras él, se retiraba de la sala junto con Emmet…

-Mami, sabes que yo amo a esta familia… pero no con Edward en ella…

Dijo Rosalie a Esme, mientras seguía a los chicos por donde se habían ido…

-Abu… Lo lamento, pero él no es mi papá; él lo dejó de ser el mismo día que se fue, y no pensó en Mí, ni en mi Mama…

Dijo Nessie, mientras se iba al bosque junto con Jacob, él cual no menciono ya más palabra alguna…

-¿Y tu Bella, que piensas?

-No sé qué pensar Esme…

Dije siendo sincera en ese momento.

-¿Bueno, pues ahora que haremos Bells?

Dijo Alice acercándose a mí, mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos…

-No lo sé, Alice, no lo sé…

-¿Ves algo en nuestro futuro Alice?

-Si si veo algo…

Dijo Alice regalándome una media sonrisa, mientras yo estaba aterrada…

-¿Qué vistes Alice?

Pregunte alarmada por sí Edward planeaba acercarse a MI Familia!

-Un futuro, donde TÚ y YO, debemos ponerlo en marcha… así que levántate hermanita, que iremos al centro comercial…

Y entonces, supe lo que el futuro me traía…

* * *

**Ya pedí disculpas y aún así me siento muy apenada, leí sus reviews y se que muchos de ustedes se preguntan ¿Que ocurrió con nuestro Edward? , Pero déjeme informarles desde antes que Edward se fue porque no iba dejar a morir a Anabelle... por su culpa... saben a veces lo melodramático que es ;D, ****y también hay preguntas como ¿porque no consulto con Carlisle? Mmm... y la respuesta sería... Porque le daba vergüenza... Y otras preguntas que se resolverán en los siguientes Caps...**

**Se que también han habido problemas en mi forma de actualizar... pero yo siempre estoy muy ocupada, y me suceden muchas cosas, por lo cual me impide escribir y subir caps, se que muchos quisieran que tuviera un ritmo de publicar más fijo, pero les confieso que hago lo que puedo... pero eso SI! Nomas salga de Vacaciones Navideñas el 19 de Diciembre y haré capítulos más largos y publicaré más continuamente...**

**Pues Besos, y no olviden que las quiero...**

**B.L.**


	11. ¿¿Nerviosa Bells?

**Hola Chicas, ya casi llegán las vaciones y tendré más tiempo de hacer más largos los caps... **

**pero hasta ahora no se puede :c, pero espero que les guste el siguiente Cap... Hora de leer ;D  
**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Después de despedirnos rápidamente de Esme y Carlisle, Alice me llevó casi a rastras hacia el centro comercial; yo quería ir a ver a mi hija y consolarla… no andar con Alice en el auto a más de 100 km por hora hacía un centro comercial… Y además ¿para que necesito yo ir hacia allá, en estos momentos tan… malos?

-Alice…

-¡Bella, sabes perfectamente porque vamos al centro comercial! ¡No intentes engañarte a ti misma!

Me regaño, como una madre a una niña chiquita.

-¡Alice, él no estará ahí! Y además… ¿para qué buscar a una persona a la cual ni siquiera conozco y solo lo vi una vez?

En realidad, si sabía a lo que íbamos… pero una en estos momentos debe hacerse de la mente ligera…

-Lo vi Isabella… Y sé que lo necesitaras….

-¡No me digas Isabella!

Dije ahora en berrinche…

-Bella… se que te dolió, aunque lo trates de ocultar tanto en tu mente, como en tus sentimientos; el corazón no miente… Tal vez ahorita estés haciendo berrinches y actúes tan normal como si nada hubiera sucedido… pero sé que por dentro lloras, y te tratas de aferrarte a algo… y no sabes a que, más que en tu hija…

-¡Entonces si sabes a QUE!

Replique enojada… aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón…

-Isabella, no actúes conmigo que no funciona… sabes perfectamente que Nessie tiene a Jacob, ahora cuando se trata de consolación… lo tiene a él para ello… Pero tu…

-Yo no tengo a nadie…

Musite destrozada por dentro…

-La única persona a la que amé verdaderamente y con todas mis fuerzas, me abandono… me dejó… ya no tengo a quien aferrarme como tú dices… no sé ni siquiera que hago en esta vida, cuando ya ni siquiera puedo amar…

Los ojos me picaban, pero sabía que ya jamás lloraría…porque se lo entregue todo por amor…

-Bella, comprendo todo tu sufrimiento, pero ya llegamos…

Me musito, mientras me besaba una mejilla, y bajaba del auto para abrirme la puerta del copiloto de su porsche…

-¡Vamos Bells! Ya lo vi… Él está dentro…

Me dijo indicándome hacia donde ir…

-¿Y tú no vienes conmigo?

Pregunte, ya que ella no seguía mis pasos.

-No Bella, yo mejor estaré en Victoria Secret, me entere de que trajeron nuevas ofertas en lencería…

Le sonreí irónicamente…

-¡Alice, ya dime que me quieres dejar a solas con él!

-Jajá Me descubriste pequeña traviesa…¿Y cómo supiste?

-¡Hay Alice! , por qué aunque no esté en oferta, tú lo compras!

-Mmmm… tienes razón Bells! Ahora largo de aquí que él te está esperando!

-Si ya voy Ali… Espera ¡¿Quee?! Él ya sabe que iré a verlo!

-¡Sí! Le llamé mientras tú estabas en tu mundo…¿No te diste cuenta?

-¡Nooo!

Conteste aterrorizada… ahora estaría más nerviosa…

-¿Nerviosa Bells?

-Grr…

-Ya-ya… está bien…

Dijo Alice mostrándome señal de paz…

-Está bien Alice… te perdonó… porqué sé que haces esto porque me quieres duendecillo maquiavélico…

Le conteste mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y me iba hacia la parte del centro comercial que me aseguro Alice, que estaría él…

El miedo me carcomía, no me sentía así desde cuando estaba con Edward antes de que todo sucediera… se sentía tan bien…

Y entonces lo vi de espaldas… estaba recargado en una de las columnas en frente de una joyería de Tifanny´s … cuando decidí hablarle…

-¿Peter?

Le pregunté mientras lo miraba curiosa…

Entonces él volteo, y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida… parecida a las que me dedicaba Edward, pero no sé porqué pero está se me hizo mejor… podría jurar que aún siendo vampira, estaba hiperventilando nerviosamente…

-¿Bella?

Me dijo mirándome al parecer feliz por verme… cosa que me hizo regresarle la sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

¡Claro! …hasta que salió una mujer de cabellos negros…también vampira, tomando la mano de él… al parecer salió de la tienda de enfrenté… muy emocionada…

-¡Mira Peter, encontré el anillo perfecto!

Dijo está mientras le enseñaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso en el dedo central de su delicada y fina mano…

Y entonces, otra vez volví a sentirme sola en este mundo tan desolado que la vida traía para mí…

* * *

**Perdónenme**** por dejarlas con la duda de saber quién es ella de Peter, pero brillante de mi parte... ya que cada vez nos acercamos más a la sorpresota que les traigo en los futuros Caps...**

**Gracias a los seguidores que se han mantenido fieles! Y aunque ustedes no lo crean... me acuerdo perfectamente de cada uno de ustedes...**

**y cada Review que ustedes me dejan yo lo valoró y aprendo de él...**

**Gracias Chicas...**

**Pero...ahora que se está acercando Navidad!**

**¿Quieren que en uno de los siguientes Caps se celebre esta festividad en la historia?**

**Ustedes dicen... pero eso sí... el objetivo y trama de la historia no se perderá...**


	12. Kathy y Lizzie

_Si lo sé no se preocupen ya estoy por empezar mi tumba... no eh actualizado una larga temporada, porque no eh tenido tiempo por la escuela, y en vacaciones por algunos problemas que tuve en casa, pero ya todo se solucionó..._

_Espero que un día me perdonen, lejano de seguro pero aquí les dejó el siguiente Cap...  
_

* * *

**Bella POV.**

-Yo…yo…

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, me daba pena… mostrarme...yo… enfrente ellos, siendo solo una intrusa...

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

Me dijo Peter mientras se alejaba de su…prometida, para acercarse a mí.

-Mm…sii estoy…bien?

Dije más como pregunta que como respuesta.

-Ohh! Ella es Bella!

Dijo la vampira de cabellos negros… ella era muy hermosa, vaya que si tenía apariencia de estar con Peter, el merece a una persona como ella, no una vampira como madre soltera, dejada y traicionada, que ni siquiera su esposo quería… ALTO… Ella…me…conoce…

-Si…bueno Bella, Te presento a mi "hermana" Kathy…

Entonces, mi alma se relajo, mientras mi conciencia me decía lo tonta que había sido por creer que él me había coqueteado teniendo novia…

-Ho..ola…mm… Mucho gusto…

Dije tomando su mano en forma de saludo, cuando salió otra chica de la tienda de enfrente…

-¡Peter! ¡Mira la bella calidad del collar que me compre, es precioso, y déjame decirte, que viene especialmente importado de Ginebra, es una joya!

Le dijo a Peter otra hermosa vampira de cabellos dorados…

-No creen que ya han comprado demasiado por un día…

Sugirió él a sus ¿hermanas?

Que acaso ellos eran una especie de… familia… al igual que la nuestra…

-Mmmm…no…

Contesto la chica de cabellos dorados…

-Bueno… ¡Ohh! Lizzie te presento a Bella…

En cuanto Peter me menciono, volteó a verme de una manera muy calida y con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Hola Bella! Peter me hablado mucho de ti…

Dijo está abrazándome…

-Aghh… Lizzie compórtate…

-No seas aguafiestas Kathy, Bella me cae muy bien…

Entonces Peter miro la escena algo graciosa y se acerco a mi jalándome de la mano y alejándome de su hermana…

-Pues déjame decirte Lizzie que Bella viene a verme a mí, ustedes fueron las coladas cuando dije que iba a ir al centro comercial.

No pude evitar reírme por la cara de Lizzie, todavía ni cruzaba ninguna palabra y ya me caía bien…

-Mira Peter, si yo y Lizzie vinimos fue porque nos acabábamos de enterar que Tifanny's estaba en rebaja…

-Y aparte por qué queríamos conocer a Bella…

Añadió Lizzie despistadamente mientras recibía un codazo de parte de Kathy…

-Mira, yo intentándonos defender y tu lo arruinas… sabes mejor vámonos a comprar zapatos y dejemos a los tortolos hablar.

Dijo está mientras se despedía de mi con un gesto de mano y jalaba a Lizzie del brazo.

-Mmmm… perdóname por eso, mis hermanas son un poco…

-No te preocupes, yo… te entiendo…

Dije recordando a las indiscreciones de Emmet.

_Flashback_

_-Bella ya debes salir de casa._

_Menciono Rosalie, la cual había venido de visita junto con Emmet._

_-Es verdad Bella, mira… seré sincero…_

_Dijo Emmet muy serio._

_-¿Con que cosa Emm?_

_Dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Bella… Ya estas toda demacrada y eso que eres vampiro, cierto que Edward fue una basura contigo, pero mírate… podría jurar que ni te has bañado._

_-¡Emmet, está bien que seas sincero, pero esas cosas no se dicen!_

_-Lo lamento, Rose sabes que te amo…_

_Entonces se oyó un sonido en la puerta._

_-¡Bella, Ya es hora de que…!_

_Entonces paró Alice cuando vio a Emmet y a Rosalie aquí…_

_-Lo lamento estaba distraída y no sabía que estaban aquí…_

_Dijo Alice mientras ella se sentaba en seguida mío._

_-¡De que Bella no se baña!_

_Dijo Emmet burlándose._

_-¿Quee?_

_-¡Eres hombre muerto Emmet!_

_Dije mientras lo atrapaba…_

_-Es enserio, podría jurar a que esa ropa te la vi ayer…_

_-No podías ser más discreto Emmet…_

_Le pedí mientras lo dejaba libre, y el corría como niña a esconderse detrás de Rosalie._

_-¡Ja, Bella es EMMET!_

_Dijo Alice mientras me sonreía._

_En verdad por un momento pensé que trataría esto con seriedad…_

_Pero eso se dará hasta que los puercos vuelen…_

_Fin de Flashback._

-Bueno Bella, un día me encontré a Alice y le dije que tenía muchas ganas de platicar contigo… espero que no te molestes…

-No… no….

Le aseguré mientras yo veía esos hermosos ojos color miel, eran tan… profundos… que me hacían olvidar mis penas…

-Qué tal si vamos por ese café… y platicamos…

Dijo en tono divertido…

-Entonces caí en cuenta…

-¿Nosotros no tomamos café?

-No nosotros vampiros, pero quien dice, que nosotros humanos ¿no?

-De…que hablas…

En realidad no entendía ninguna de sus palabras…

-Verás, me ganaste del primer momento en el que te vi, por el cual te enseñaré un secreto de la familia… me acompañas…

Peter me dijo ofreciéndome su mano…

-Confías…

En verdad que por un momento lo dude, pero…

-Confiar… no está ahora en mi diccionario…

Entonces al parecer él se a güito e intento bajar la mano, pero yo rápidamente se la volvía a tomar, mientras me acercaba a él y le decía en el oído…

-Pero, las excepciones también existen…

Él me sonrió mientras me dirigía hacia la plaza del centro comercial…

* * *

_¿Cuál será ese gran secreto?_

_Adivina adivinador... solo les puedo decir, que el siguiente capitulo se llamará:_

_Dones Especiales._

_Bueno chicas, gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews, en verdad me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, y se que a habido problemas en lo que respecta mis actualizaciones, pero yo actualizó cuando tengo tiempo, pero trataré de hacerlo pronto, pronto..._

_Jaja y Felicidades a..._

_anaprinces25 quien descubrió que Kathy era la Hermana de Peter!_

_Bueno chicas dejenme añadir que las extrañe mucho y espero que se la hayan pasado bien, yo antes de dejar el finc por una temporada les prometí que haría que hubiera un Capitulo de Navidad... Y yo no pienso decir que no...lo haré..._

_Y trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, con tal de llegar a una temporada actual..._

_Bueno Chicas... Espero que me tengan paciencia, y quiero que sepan que las quiere..._

_Atentamente la Autora._

_BrissLizzbeth._


	13. Dones Especiales

**_Bueno Hola Chicas! , Lo prometido es deuda... espero que disfruten el Cap..._  
**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

-Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunté curiosa, me moría de ganas de saber ese gran "secreto".

-¡Vamos con Lizzie!

Me dijo en tono chistón… al parecer se le hacía gracioso mi confusión.

-¿Y no me puedes decir el gran "secreto" aquí?

Pregunté ofuscada.

-No, porque lo tienes que sentir por ti misma…

¡Genial! Mas acertijos…

Peter todavía me guiaba hacia la plaza del centro comercial, ya me estaba cansando ir a paso humano, jamás se me había hecho tan largo el recorrido… Hasta que divisé a Lizzie que al parecer ¿nos estaba esperando?

-¿Cómo supiste que vendría hacia ti?

Le preguntó él a Lizzie.

-Eres muy fácil de leer hermanito…

Dijo guiñándole un ojo…

-Bueno, me van a explicar.

Dije con suma curiosidad.

-O.K pero deja que venga Kathy.

-¿Y dónde está?

Preguntó Peter.

-No sé… pero antes de irse me dijo las palabras "ya vuelvo", "bonito", "genial", "no" y no sé si estoy loca, cosa que no creo pero también menciono algo como "bruja".

Me parecía algo cómica está situación, pero no podía negar que prefería NO esperarla…

-¡Ya viene!

Dijo Peter algo ansioso y ¿nervioso?

-Ahh ya llegué…

Dijo Kathy algo contenta y con una mirada vencedora.

-¿Dónde te metiste Kathy Shane?

Dijo con mirada juguetona Lizzie.

-Es que cuando íbamos pasando por una tienda vi un vestido hermoso… pero preferí comprarlo después de ir a comprar tus zapatos, pero una bruja, lo compró…

-Y se lo dejaste así nomás…

Mencionó Peter asombrado…

-Jajaja Ya quisieras… le pagué el triple de lo que cuesta el vestido…

-¿Y aceptó?

Pregunté.

-La muy estúpida no aceptó, pero eso no impedía que se lo robará a velocidad vampírica de las bolsas en paquetería de Fábricas de Francia.

-Así que prácticamente lo robaste…

Dije burlonamente.

-¡Que les eh dicho sobre robar, y sobre todo cuando solo es un simple vestido!

-¡UN SIMPLE VESTIDO, Nooo… eso si que no. NO ES UN VESTIDO, es EL VESTIDO!

-Já, principiantes…

Mencionó Kathy en voz baja…

-Mujeres…

Dijo Peter.

-Oye no, yo soy mujer, no nos eches la culpa a todas eh…

Dije en tono de ofendida…

-Bueno yo no…

Peter iba a continuar hablando, pero Lizzie interrumpió…

-¿Qué no íbamos a mostrarle a Bells "eso"?

-Ahh, es verdad…

Dijo Peter, volviendo en sí.

En realidad yo tampoco me acordaba.

-Bueno Pitt lo lamento, pero esto se lo enseñaremos solo yo y Kathy…

Dijo Lizzie, cosa que al parecer no le agrado mucho a él.

-No. Yo quiero estar para ello.

-Pero mira Peter, aquí hay mucha gente y el único lugar en el que le podemos mostrar es en el baño… de M-U-J-E-R-E-S.

Añadió Kathy. Quién al parecer sabía que era "eso".

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser ahí?

-Por qué se nos pegó la gana…anda espéranos aquí.

Dijo cansada de repetirlo Lizzie.

-Por favor…

Dijeron las dos a coro, sabía que no lo convencerían, se le veía en los ojos… por lo que tuve que intervenir.

-Yo… está bien, ya sé como estaremos conformes todos…

-¿Cómo?

Dijo Kathy.

-Qué tal si aquí me dicen lo que es y allá en el baño me lo muestran, y así tú Peter estarás presenté cuando me enteré.

Pareció pensarlo, pero su ceño se relajó, por lo que supe que había ganado la batalla.

-Bueno…solo si prometes no llamar la atención…

-Está bien…

-Dile tu Peter, tú eres el indicado…

-O.K.

Como le daban rodeos…

-Bueno, Bella; Te acuerdas, cuando el primer día que nos conocimos, te invité tomar un café…

-Si… eso es lo que necesitó saber… ¿por qué me dijiste eso, si sabias que lo detestamos?

-Bueno… nosotros y mi familia, tenemos dones un tanto "especiales".

-En realidad, no sé porque te preocupa tanto… ya eh conocido a bastantes que también los tienen.

Mencioné, no sabía… de lo que hablaba…

-Sí, pero…

-Mira, Bella, te lo diré… mi hermano es un niño gallina…

-¡Lizzie!

-Mira Bells, Kathy tiene la habilidad de borrar cualquier rastro que ella se proponga… Peter tiene el don de cambiar el clima y tiene una intuición sorprendente...

En realidad sus dones eran fascinantes, pero no veía aún el problema.

-Pero Lizzie…

Continuo ahora más seguro Peter…

-Tiene el don de volver vampiros a humanos, por el tiempo en el cual ella deseé.

Entonces Capté todo…

-Wow.

En realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir…

-Bella…

Me nombró Peter…

Entonces lo único que pude articular, fue un:

_-Muéstrame…_

Mientras volvía a ser guiada…pero ahora… hasta mi vieja humanidad.

* * *

_¿Cómo reaccionara Bella ante esto?... ¿Creen que esos dones serán necesarios en el transcurso de la Historia?_

_Bueno... Chicas Hasta Aquí el Cap de Hoy! ,A lo mejor mañana publico el siguiente..._

_Espero que les haya gustado..._

_Me di cuenta que la mayoría de ustedes están muy de acuerdo en un final Peter y Bella._

_¿Pero que pasará cuando él regresé?_

_¿Que tal si otro nuevo Lazo lo complica?_

_Piensen chicas unos Caps más y la sorpresa vendrá..._

_un Peter PoV y un Edward PoV._

_¿Como imaginan que será Elizabeth Cullen (Hija de Edward y Anabelle)?_

_Dejen sus opiniones... y luego nos leemos..._

_Las Quiere._

**_BrissLizzbeth._**


	14. Cambio

_Bueno Chicas Aquí les dejo el siguiente Cap..._**  
**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Peter se había quedado atrás ya que me guiaba Kathy hacia el baño de damas…

-¡Ahora sí!

Menciono Lizzie cuando ya estábamos dentro del baño, mientras Kathy cerraba con seguro la puerta.

-Mírate en el espejo.

Y lo hice, estaba como… yo misma… vampira.

-No pasó nada…

Dije algo molesta, ya que verdaderamente quería transformarme en humana.

-Cierra los ojos…

Musito Lizzie.

Entonces cerré los ojos, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se calentaba y volvía a sentirá algo que latía dentro de mí.

-Ábrelos…

La obedecí inmediatamente, pero… cuando los abrí todo era un poco más opaco y ya no había tanta luz como antes; entonces, me reconocí, esos ojos achocolatados, piel pálida pero no tanto como el de una vampiresa y me miraba… débil.

-¿Sorprendida?

Me dijo ¿Lizzie?

Ella también se había transformado en humana, lo supe en el momento que vi sus ojos, ya no eran color ocre, ahora eran… de un hermoso color azul.

-Si… y mucho.

Dije titubeando mi respuesta.

-Te entiendo, yo también conteste igual, cuando conocí el don de esta niña…

Me volteé rápidamente cuando oí la voz de Kathy… y entonces me topé con unos curiosos ojos de un color negro profundo, al igual que su melena.

-Todo me da vueltas…

Musité con sinceridad.

-Es normal…

Dijo Lizzie tomándome de la mano.

-El cambió que yo produzco de transformar vampiros en humanos, es muy drástico, si se puede llamar de esa forma… yo hago en unos segundos, lo que en un cambio natural de humanos a vampiros dura tres días.

Continuó.

-Tu organismo no está impuesto, pero verás que después, será tan fácil como cambiar de ropa…

Sugirió Kathy de una forma muy sonriente.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

Le pregunté a Lizzie.

-Mira… todo depende de mí, como se dice… Peter ya te había mencionado, que puedo transformar vampiros a humanos por el tiempo que yo lo deseé, pero en realidad, es como si lo único que tendría que hacer es recordarme…

-Tratas de decirme, que solo tienes que recordar y la persona y ya ¿verdad?

Dije, esperando su afirmación.

-No, es tan… sencillo. Mira, a veces suelo tener errores… por ejemplo, yo ahorita te puedo estar dando el don de ser humano, estabilizar, sería la palabra correcta. Pero qué tal si yo me voy ahorita con Kathy y me distraigo, y me olvidó de que te estaba estabilizando como humana…

-Te desconcentras y me vuelves vampira de nuevo ¿cierto?

-Exactamente… todo depende de mí concentración.

Finalizó Lizzie.

-Pero ahora Lizzie ya lo sabe controlar casi a la perfección… mi hermanita es muy fuerte…

Dijo sonriente Kathy.

-Gracias Kathy… y… ¿tienes alguna otra duda Bella?

-No eso era todo…

Dije aún mirándome en el espejo, no pudiendo creer que era… humana.

Entonces sentí como se alejó de mi mano el toque de Lizzie, por lo que como auto-reflejo volteé a mirarla.

-Peter ah de estar todo estresado afuera será mejor que salgamos…

-Si p…

No pude terminar cuando de pronto sentí como en menos de un segundo, mi cuerpo se enfriaba y volvía a ser esa persona dura y fuerte de siempre.

-Listo… ahora vamos…

Dijo Lizzie mientras me guiaba hacia la salida junto con Kathy.

-¿Cómo te fue Bells?

Preguntó Peter en cuanto nos encontramos, otra vez en la plaza del centro comercial.

-Bien, no te preocupes lo entiendo…

Dije mientras tomaba la mano de él.

-O.K.

Me dijo sonriente y al parecer aliviado.

-Pero… ¿una pregunta?

-¿Si?

Dijo Peter alentándome a que continuara.

-¿Los Vulturis ya saben sobre el don de Lizzie?

-¡NO!

Dijo rápidamente Kathy, quien llamó algo la atención…

-Tranquila Kathy, Bella no dirá nada lo intuyo, confía en mí, que yo confío en ella…

Peter la tranquilizo.

-Es verdad… yo jamás se lo diría conozco a Aro y sé que es un coleccionador de dones impulsivo…

Le dije con una en sonrisa, en el cual le aseguraba que no haría nada…

-Confío totalmente en Bella y sé que no dirá nada… Por lo que me llamó Lizzie Shane…

Dijo está dándome un abrazó.

-¿Y hablando de eso?

Me mencionó Peter con una sonrisa burlona, mientras me miraba en los ojos con una brillante mezcla de confusión…

-¿Si?

-Yo ya te conté sobre mí y mis hermanas, pero tu… nada… a los únicos que conozco son a tus hermanos Alice y Jasper…

-Después te los presentaré… somos muchos más…

Dije guiñándole un ojo…

-¡Pues no eres la única!

Dijo Kathy…

-Tenemos más hermanos, también después de los presentamos es que están de viaje…

Continuó sonriente Lizzie.

-¿Hay más?

Dije no pudiendo creer, que hubiera otro gran clan a parte de los Vulturis y mi familia.

-No digas nada, que tu también has de tener una gran familia como la nuestra…

-Si p…

Peter me interrumpió…

-Y hablando de cosas personales, perdón por el cambió tan brusco de conversación, pero… aunque suene gracioso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre Completo?

Entonces todo lo ocurrido esta mañana cayó en mí. La carta, mi hija, mi soledad, mi familia y Ed… él innombrable… todo… él vendría y con su amante y su nueva hija, él ya no me amaba, ya no le importaba… y si yo ya no le importaba, a mi no me importaría el…

-¿Estás bien? No debí preguntar nada…

Me dijo con culpabilidad Peter, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla…

-Isabella…

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre…

-Isabella Marie…

-Marie ¿Qué?

-Swan…

-¡Pues Isabella Marie Swan, bienvenida a la Familia Shane!

Dijo muy sonriente Lizzie mientras me abrazaba y me abría una nueva puerta en mi vida…

"La Felicidad"…

* * *

_¡Hasta Aquí el Cap d Hoy! Espero que les Haya gustado, y bueno.. pues, leí sus reviews del Cap anterior, y pues me di cuenta, que ustedes creen o no entienden, como nuestro Edward pudo hacer tal cosa... Se que ya muchas nos "sentimos" si se puede llamar así, pero sigan leyendo chicas, esperen los siguientes caps, que ya vendrá dentro de poco el Edward PoV, y vean como sucedió o pasó todo por la cabeza de Edward... Entonces ya después que tengan la versión de Edward ustedes sabrán si lo perdonan..._

_Y si debo admitir pobre Bella, ella está sufriendo mucho por la ida del que creyó que iba a ser el amor de...no de su vida, si no de su eternidad..._

_Ahora la pregunta del millón..._

_¿Que justificación creen que tendrá Edward hacia Bella?_

_Bueno Chicas...Pues Nos leemos Luego..._

_Las Quiere..._

**_BrissLizzbeth_**


End file.
